Labyrinth
Labyrinths are structures that appear in random locations all over the Other World. Overview Labyrinths are described as creatures that lure in people to digest, using the demons inside themselves to kill invaders. Because labyrinths are produced by magic, you will not find a part of them if you dig around one. When labyrinths consume people they leave behind any items their victims had. If this is done in a boss room, the items will remain there for the next challengers. Eventually, the items get absorbed and sent to solitary rooms as treasure chests. People enter labyrinths to earn money by selling demon drops as well as gain experience. Layout The layout of all labyrinths have some similarities. Every floor is filled with one kind of floor demon as well as the floor demons in the previous three floors, with decreasing probability the farther the current floor is from the previous floor in question. The maximum number of demons that can appear in a room increases by one at a rate of every (2^x)th floor. Some rooms are Demon Rooms, rooms that fill up with demons until someone enters the room, meaning the invader is forced to fight a mob of demons. Other rooms are safety spots, where no demons appear. Sometimes there are treasure chests in these rooms, although it could be a mimic in disguise. To advance to the next floor, one must find the boss room of that floor and defeat the floor boss. There can only be one party in the boss room at any time, if there is already a party inside when you arrive, you'll have to wait in the waiting room. Labyrinths also grow over time, so the total amount of floors cannot be determined unless one actually reaches the top. Labyrinths can only be killed if someone kills the boss on the top floor. The minimum number of floors a labyrinth can have is fifty. Demons The demons in every eleven floors are the same in every labyrinth. However, the order they appear in will be different. The level of the demons is equal to the floor number they are found on. There is also a difference in power for every eleven floors. Every eleven floors, the power of the demons increases to about 1.5x-2x the power of demons from the previous eleven floors. Starting with the twelfth floor, one other demon found on the same floor accompanies the boss, it increases to two at the twenty-third floor. The floor demons found above the thirty-third floor are the floor bosses of the previous floors in the same order. Starting at the thirty-fourth floor, the boss room contains two floor bosses and no floor demons. The final boss is particularly powerful, because of its ability to possibly destroy equipment it hits. Demons from the labyrinth can also get outside to attack people. The more people who enter the labyrinth, the less likely this is to happen. Demons outside of the labyrinth are always Lv1. List of Known Dungeons * Vale's Labyrinth * Quratar’s Labyrinth * Haruba's Labyrinth * Bode's Labyrinth * Tare's Labyrinth * Zabir's Labyrinth Trivia * Subjugation of labyrinths in their territory is a noble's responsibility; not doing so can result in a loss of title. * If a non-noble defeats a labyrinth, then that person can become a noble * Labyrinths in the Empire's territory is under the investigation of the Explorer's Guild, who can bring people who want to enter the labyrinth up to any explored floor, depending on the amount of nars given. * The Explorer's Guild can give information about labyrinths they have investigated. * There is a monetary reward from the local Order of Knights to the first person to make it to a new floor of a nearby labyrinth. * In the first eleven floors, demons use mostly short range attacks, after that they start using single-target long range attacks more often, and by the twenty-third floor they also start using AOE attacks. * When there is a Search End Declaration on the floor of a labyrinth, it means all Demon Rooms and hidden doors have been found and that the entire floor has been mapped. Category:Terminology Category:Labyrinths